Botan Nakandakari
| name = Botan Nakandakari | kanji = 仲村渠 ぼたん | romaji = Nakandakari Botan | race = Nekomata | birthday = November 20 | age = 500+ | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 154 lbs | eyes = Dark Pink (Human) Yellow (Nekomata) | hair = Bright Pink (Human) Black (Nekomata) | blood type = B- | affiliation = Senjukuha | previous affiliation = | occupation = None | previous occupation = Head of the Nakandakari Clan | team = Senjukuha | previous team = Nakandakari Clan | partner = Seireitou Kawahiru | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Kabuki District | marital status = Single | relatives = Nakandakari Clan | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Botan Nakandakari (仲村渠 ぼたん, Nakandakari Botan) is a female and the former matriarch of the Nakandakari Clan, a prestigious and high-ranking family that resides within the . She currently resides in Senjukuha as a freeloader and often serves as a sparring partner for Minato Kuramoto and Hinata Kusuhana. Appearance explaining Botan's human form and form.}} Botan's alternate training clothes.PNG|Botan's other training garb. Botan gigai.jpg|Botan in a gigai. Botan kimono.png|Botan wearing a revealing kimono. Botan neko full.png|Botan in her Nekomata form. Botan neko.jpg|Botan in her actual cat form. Personality Botan annoyed.jpg|Botan displayed a rather irritated expression. Botan goofing off.jpg|Botan goofing off and drinking as usual. Botan enraged.png|Botan enraged. Botan promise gif.gif|Botan making a promise. Botan ready for battle.png|Botan prepared for battle. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master Huàn Shǒu (換手 (手を変える), Huan Shō; Chinese and Japanese for "Changing Hands"): Said to be a contributing ancestor to Jujutsu and even Aikido, as well as other soft-type martial arts, the Huàn Shǒu is an ancient art that completely treats the individual themselves as an interception between two or more specific points. Botan claims that the style requires the user to have truly achieved mastery over their five senses to the highest degree, thus producing a sixth sense that allows them to feel out their opponent and even the world around them without needing to physically perceive the actions. In the case of an enemy's attack, Botan demonstrates the Huàn Shǒu by intercepting the intention and flow of the attack by re-routing it through an alternate medium. They use themselves as an interception rather than serving as the opponent's medium for assault, causing an attack to flow through their body, carrying it away, and directing it through another medium. When an opponent throws a punch, their intention is to strike their target and cause concussive damage onto that target. When an adversary utilizes a fire spell, they are intending to burn their opponent. With the Huàn Shǒu's principles, Botan can redirect the punch's force through an alternative medium, such as causing the ground beneath her to crack apart while leaving her body completely safe from harm. In the case of the fire spell, she can cause the air itself to heat up or the ground to melt while she herself is unaffected. Kyōsae Hakotsu (鏡遮破骨, "Mirror Obstruction Destroying Bone"): Built upon the principles of kuzushi, this is a secret defensive technique created by Botan in order to originally combat techniques similar to that of the Ikkotsu, but was later perfected to deal with any sort of similar attack, with the assistance of Seireitou. After entering an offensive stance, which serves the additional purpose of misleading the opponent to the defensive nature of the technique, once the the opponent's attack was to reach within range of her body, Botan would swerve her arm around the arm from the outside and turn it inwards from below, swiftly bringing the knifehand upwards and locking the arm of the opponent. However, the purpose of doing so is to exploit the projection of force that comes with an opponent's strike, by intercepting the movement of force and essentially "trapping" it inside the arm of the opponent so that it never reaches Botan herself. If the opponent does not realize that the projection of force has been obstructed, it is possible that the force of their Ikkotsu technique, or any other attack of similar behavior, will end up reverberating back throughout their arm and even their body, causing immense internal damage that can outright destroy the muscles of their arm and even cause other significant injuries in the process. Kutō Jigoku no Ranbu (苦闘地獄の乱舞, literally "Wild Dance of the Excruciating Hell"): Utilizing the principles of Aikido and Jujutsu in contemporaneity, this is a finishing move created by Botan to deal the most agonizing punishment to an enemy without killing them. It involves, in the following order, a strike which interrupts the enemy's flow of movements, a throwing move that compromises the opponent's center of gravity so as to force them to lose control over their body in a brief instant, and then multiple simultaneous joint locks to essentially render them a pile of broken bones. The initial strike serves to first disorient the opponent while the following throwing move negates the possibility of their recovery quick enough to escape the final third step of the technique. Once their center of gravity is compromised, Botan then causes forceful joint alterations which quite literally snaps the joints of the opponent's bones in various locations; this can include the elbows, knees, ankles, waist, shoulders, and wrists, all of which are snapped within the same instantaneous moment and contorted around to basically mold the enemy's body into a broken mess by locking up the body's limbs together and tying them up like one would tie up a box. It causes such excruciating pain that many who witness Botan pulling off the technique note that it would've been better off to just kill them rather than use this technique on them; with Minato Kuramoto questioning how this would even be allowed under the principles of Katsujinken. Because of how this technique is designed, it is quite impossible to prevent the execution of the final step unless one manages to prevent Botan from either interrupting their sequence of movements or compromising their center of gravity; which, due to the speed at which this entire combination is executed, requires only one of considerable skill to even attempt escaping. Nekomata Tōkotsu (猫また頭骨, "Monster Cat Skull"): An ultimate technique that is reserved as a trump card in Botan's arsenal of Hakuda techniques. It begins by her holding out her open hands with the palms facing the target, the left hand held right-side up and the right hand held upside down, and clapping together the bottoms of her palms together, which creates a pressurized discharge of so great that it takes on the appearance of flames and forms the shape of a large nekomata head, complete with physical features such as eyes and ears, which surrounds his entire person and is great enough in size to completely block out the skies momentarily. Upon reaching and striking the target, the mouth of the nekomata opens and devours the target in a blaze of pure force, ideally reducing the victim onto mere ashes. The resulting blow subsequently causes a release of spiritual pressure that expands outwards and overtakes an entire landscape, causing trees and plants alike to become uprooted in the wake of the Nekomata Tōkotsu. Despite others suggesting that this technique is akin to a Kidō, Botan firmly denies this claim as its power comes solely from pure pressurized spiritual force rather than reishi, allowing her to classify it as a true Hakuda technique. Kihaku Through the course of attaining mastery over the craft of Hakuda, Botan had eventually come to master the discipline, enabling her to develop several kata of her own design that possess various unique characteristics. Each are considerably powerful, allowing her to fend off scores of adversaries using any single one of them for an extent period of time. In fact, her mastery is such that she can sustain any individual kata almost indefinitely so long as she does not lose a sufficient measure of concentration. However, because Botan is still not yet at a level where she can perform them simultaneously, it takes her a timespan of five seconds before she can successfully perform another kata after concluding the previous one. Kata of the Silver Empress (銀皇の型, Ginkō no Kata) Kata of the Crimson Princess (紅媛の型, Akahime no Kata) Nekomata Lineage .]] The "Senri State" (仙狸格, Senrikō; Japanese for "Sage Cat Status") refers to a level that only those of the most strongest of may reach. It is the culmination of a Nekomata's great experiences and skill that spans across several centuries which allows them to gain divine abilities consistent with that of actual deities. Botan is one of the rare Nekomata in all of the to have ever attained this status. Upon entering this state, the intensity of the divine Senri power causes her clothes to evaporate entirely as she is subsequently adorned with a small pink skirt and a large veil that drapes over her body, along with golden bracelets featuring ancient Nekomata clan designs around both of her arms and ankles as well. Botan's hair becomes almost twice as long as before and radiates with a bright hot pink coloration; almost as if it were not physical but light itself that consists of her hair. The form she takes is truly reminiscent of a goddess. However, she is often reprimanded by and for her rather provocative appearance, mainly due to the fact that if not for the slight shielding of the see-through veil granted by the form, her breasts would be on full display. Botan's dislike for the state, however, stems from her denouncing of her Nekomata royalty birthright and she only utilizes the Senri power in dire circumstances. It can be considered Botan's unique form of , as she managed to achieve mastery over this state through her training in Hakuda, and it can, in a sense, be regarded as the true power within her. Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Character